


Bad Girl

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, F/M, Light BDSM, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game started out innocent, when they were children. Rhaella is a bad girl. It's Aerys' duty as her older brother to punish her for it. And even though Rhaella knows they're too old to be playing anymore, she can't make herself stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrishswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrishswamp/gifts).



It had been a game when they were children.  Rhaella would do something “bad”, or pretend to — and Aerys would grin down at her, a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Rhaella,” He’d say, capturing her, holding her tight until she squealed in delight below him. “You’ve been a **_bad_ ** girl. And you know what happens to bad girls?” His fingers would curl on her, nails digging in just a little until she started to squirm, giggling already as he began to tickle her, no mercy in his touch.

 

But they had played this game before, and she already knew the answer. “B-bad girls get punished!” She squeaked, and his fingers dug into her ribs harder, sending her into peals of laughter.

 

Their games did not stay innocent for long. She remembered how it started — Aerys’ eyes on her as a young boy her age flirted with her, and how she had smiled at the boy instead of telling him to leave her be. The next thing she knew, Aerys had pressed her into a bathroom, pinned her into the wall with her hands above her head, his face too close to hers, breathing up all her air. His hands shook with his fury, and his voice was low, lips brushing against hers. 

 

“You’ve been a bad girl, Rhaella.” His voice had been low and soft, making her shiver, insides gone liquid with a strange excitement — perhaps some fear. His free hand slid downwards, fingers sliding downwards and pushing up her skirt, brushing over her clit through her panties. “You know what happens to bad girls,” His eyes never left hers — even as his fingers circled on her clit through the fabric, making her gasp quietly in surprise, her hips arching a bit. She knew, from the look in his eye, that she was expected to answer.

 

“Bad girls get— ah— punished,” The words had escaped her trembling mouth, and Aerys had nodded, burying his face into her hair. Keeping her arms pinned, he’d pushed her underwear down to her ankles, spreading her thighs wider with his knee and sliding his fingers up inside her, finding her wet and slick to his touch. He opened her up to him — kissed her whimpering mouth and kept her there until she’d come more than once around his fingers, her insides clenching around him, cries swallowed up by his jealous, hungry mouth.

 

Rhaella had known it was wrong — knew it was wrong of her to spread her legs for him, for her to let this game go too far. And yet— 

 

The next time, she knew he wasn’t truly angry. He was looking for an excuse. She was wearing the dress he liked, and they were home alone, parents gone off to work and busy as usual. And his fingers had found her chin, turning her face towards him. “Where do you get off, dressing like that?” He murmured, fingers tracing down her neck, brushing her nipples through the fabric. They peaked, gone hard at his teasing, and Rhaella gasped when he tugged at them, making her back arch off the couch. “It’s like you want me to punish you.” He had goaded, his eyes on hers.

 

Rhaella should have denied him, but he was right. She was a bad girl.

“I’m sorry,” She whimpered. Shyly, she let her legs spread wider, watched his hand as it followed the path between her thighs, stroking upwards until his fingers snagged her underwear, dragging them down her trembling hips. She keened quietly as his fingers stroked her, teased her until he found her wet, her hips arching as he teased her. “P-Please punish me,” Rhaella whispered. Aerys growled, his fingers pulling away, finding the fastenings of her dress until it came undone, leaving her nude beside him. 

 

When he pulled her into his lap, she could feel that he was hard — the line of his cock pressed against her thigh through his pants. Imagining it inside her made her shiver and clench all over, her face pressing into his throat as he slid two fingers into her, rocking them slow inside. “You’re going to have to show me how sorry you are,” Aerys breathed into her ear, biting the lobe just hard enough to sting. Rhaella shuddered, rocking her hips down onto his fingers weakly, nodding.

 

“I will — I will,” She promised, feeling him smile against her throat. 

 

“My fingers won’t be enough,” Aerys warned, rolling his hips into her, until she whined softly. “You’ll take what I give you. This is what bad girls like you deserve.” 

 

This was how she ended up bent over the arm of the couch, pillow keeping her hips up, legs spread as her brother’s cock rubbed up against her before sliding in slow, filling her up in a way that made her ache and rock back. It was _good_ , too good, something she knew she should not have liked. His hand came down on her ass as his hips met hers, making her gasp and whine, clenching around his cock, making him moan. 

 

“You’re filthy,” Aerys accused, his hips rocking slow into hers, leaving her shaking. “I should have done before. You need to be kept in line—“ His hips snapped into her, making her cry out sharply. “And I’m going to do it.” 

 

There were few words after that — just the sound of her slick heat around him, his hips slapping against hers until she was crying and clenching on him, her orgasm shaking her until she thought she would die. When he followed, growling in her ear, his hips snapping against hers until he spilled deep inside her, she let out a low moan — trembled at the heat of it, and knew she was filthier still for wanting her brother to spill within. 

 

After that, he punished her almost every night. Sometimes with his fingers. Sometime with his mouth, his tongue flicking over her until she had to bury her face in a pillow to hide her cries. Sometimes he would take his hand to her backside until it was red and raw, and she was wet from it — and each of his thrusts would sting as his cock moved inside her, his hips slapping against her raw skin.  Once he took a belt to her when they were home alone — and she had screamed, his blows leaving long strikes on her that made her afraid — but he had taken her so gently afterwards that she had come again and again, whimpering into his shoulder as he moved above her, taking her in his bed as he had every night since their night on the couch.

 

As time passed, they grew older — old enough to know what was between them was wrong, and still Aerys kissed her until she could hardly breathe, pulled her into his lap and slid his fingers inside her, rutted into her like an animal and left marks on her that let other men know she was claimed. And when he had money, was old enough to leave their parents home — he took her with him. 

 

The night before they were to leave, he pulled her into his bed, the same bed he had been keeping her in all this time. He kissed her slow and wet, rolled her onto her belly and tilted her hips up, touched her until she was wet and willing for him. Three fingers filled her as his lips brushed her ear. “You’re fertile,” Aerys murmured, biting the shell of her ear. They had played it safe over the years, watching her cycle for days that were safe. Rhaella felt her breath hitch, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she wanted to whine at the thought of another night with no more than his fingers within her. But then his cock was rubbing up against her, and she arched, her mouth falling open.

 

“I want you to have my children,” Aerys breathed in her ear. “Teasing me all these years…you deserve it.” It was the game again, and Rhaella couldn’t stop the quickness of her breath, couldn’t seem to calm herself. Trembling, she subtly spread her thighs a little wider, buried her face into the pillow. 

 

“I’m— I’m a bad girl,” Rhaella whimpered. She rocked her hips back. “I deserve it…” She heard his breath hitch this time — then moaned into the pillows as he sank into her, taking it slow. When he came, he bit into her shoulder — rocked into her deep — and kissed her until he could get hard again, spilling within her twice more before letting her sleep. 

 

Months later, when they were finally alone, her belly heavy with child, He pulled her into his lap again, fingers brushing between her thighs. “You’ve been a bad girl, Rhaella,” Aerys intoned, his voice teasing again, though his touch was gentle. “What happens to bad girls?” He questioned lightly, as if disinterested. 

 

Rhaella rocked weakly onto his fingers, her stomach too heavy to do much else. Even now, she wanted him — pressed towards his fingers. “Bad girls— “ She drew in a shaky breath as he slipped his fingers inside her, making her mouth fall open. “Get punished—“ 

 

And he had always only made her want more, even when she knew she shouldn’t.


End file.
